I Thought She Knew
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Mimato songfic. Please r/r.


I Thought She Knew

__

She was my once in a lifetime

Happy ending come true

Oh, I guess I should've told her

I thought she knew

He was pathetic, that's all there was to it. He couldn't believe what he was doing at that moment. Yes, it was true – Yamato Ishida, Mr. Cool, was actually crying in his room. Thank God his father wasn't home to see him. Thank God T.K. wasn't around – he'd tell Kari, and then Kari would end up telling Tai, and there was no way he would be able to live that down. True, since returning to the real world Tai had practically become his best friend, but still – there were some things you just didn't want a guy knowing about you. 

__

She said I took her for granted

That's the last thing I would do

Oh, I'll never understand it

I thought she knew

Especially if they found out _why_ he was crying. God, he was pathetic. She'd barely been gone an hour. They'd all gone to the airport to see her off . . . all except, well, him. It was too painful. Why was she leaving? What was in America that Japan didn't have? _Oh, Mimi_, Matt thought painfully. _What made you leave us? What made you leave _me? Actually, he had a pretty good reason why she'd left him – he never had told her how he felt. _I was going to_, he thought, _but naturally, that was the day she told us she was leaving._ Telling her had seemed kind of pointless then. 

__

I thought she knew my world

Revolved around her

My love light burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known

I should have known

Still, you'd think she would've been able to take all the hints he'd dropped. The fact that she'd caught him staring at her several times had to have been a dead giveaway. He knew Sora had caught it – but then, that was the type of girl Sora was. Tai was lucky to have her. Then there were the presents he'd given her – Matt wondered briefly if she'd ever considered that he had been her secret admirer a few months ago. He'd stopped the presents eventually, though, basically because he didn't have enough money to keep it up. 

__

A heart full of words left unspoken

Now that we're through

I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken

Oh, I thought she knew

I thought she knew

He should've told her. There had been plenty of moments since the Digital World. They were in the same music class, and had been lab partners for the second half of the school year. Naturally, though, each time he'd approached the subject he'd lose his nerve. _Yup, it's all about you being completely gutless_. Now there was a cheerful thought. He didn't deny responsibility – the only person who'd put him in this predicament was himself. 

__

I thought she knew my world

Revolved around her

My love light burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known

I should have known

Now it was too late. Mimi was on her way to America, and he was wallowing in self-pity. Next to his bed, the phone rang sharply. Once, twice, three times before the machine picked it up. "_This is the Ishida residence, no one's home, leave a message, we might call back._" His voice. He really should change that message . . . he sounded like a real jerk in it. BEEP. "_Hey, Matt? It's Tai. Listen, give me a call when you get in, okay? You didn't meet us at the airport – I guess something else must have come up. Um, T.K. was worried, so that's why I'm calling. Okay? Matt, are you there? Guess not. 'Bye._" There was a click as Tai felt up, and Matt reached over and erased the message. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

__

She was my once in a lifetime

Happy ending come true

Oh, I guess I should have told her

But I thought she knew

I thought she knew

Immediately the phone rang again. Again, Matt let the machine pick up. Again he listened to his voice. There was a pause after the beep, as if the person weren't sure he or she wanted to leave a message. Then, "_Matt? It's Mimi. Um, I just thought I'd give you a call since you weren't at the airport. I'm in Tokyo right now, waiting for my connection. I'll be in the air for the next twelve or thirteen hours – yea. I'm calling because I wanted to say that I'm sorry I missed you at the airport . . . I guess something must have come up. I'd like to talk to you, so if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could give me a call in America? My number there is 555-2615. You can reverse the charges and I'll pay for the long-distance. It's important. So, if you get this message, give me a call in about fifteen hours. I need to go – they just called my flight. 'Bye._"

Matt stared at the answering machine. He was too stunned to pick up the phone. Mimi wanted to talk to him? She'd given him her phone number? He should've picked up the phone. He ran the back of his hand along his eyes and realized that he'd stopped crying. Maybe he would give her a call. _What do you mean, maybe? You baka, of course you're going to call her! In about fifteen hours. Get some sleep first._ Matt hastily complied to the little voice in his head. He didn't want to sound like a zombie when he called her. 

His head hit the pillow, and he immediately fell asleep – and for the first time since he'd found out she was leaving, he slept with a smile.

__

Oh, I thought that she knew

Well, maybe she did. 

My first Mimato. My first Digimon songfic. My first Digimon story outside of my Digi-Destiny series. This story is definitely a lot of firsts. My first pathetic attempt at pairing up Matt and Mimi (who are, by the way, one of my favorite pairings in Digimon). I'm going to need feedback. Tell me what you think, everyone! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, but please, if you have something against Mimatos, don't get on my case about the pairing. I warned you before you clicked on the link who this was going to be about. 

I do not own Digimon (if I did, I'd be in heaven – not to mention making a lot of money). 

I do not own the song 'I Thought She Knew' by *NSYNC. It can be found on their CD 'No Strings Attached'. 


End file.
